


Sex-Ed for dummies

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Family Fluff, First Time, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: When Yuuri received a call from Yurio he had no idea what he was getting into.(or in which Yuuri gives Yuri the sex talk)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I had this idea. But I loved how it turned out. Enjoy and please tell me in the comments what you think!

When Yurio called Yuuri in a lovely Saturday morning and asked him if they could grab coffee together that afternoon, it was understandable that Yuuri was very shocked and confused. Of course Yurio was a dear friend to him but most of the time the boy (man now, Yuuri had to keep reminding himself, since Yurio was nineteen) was still a bit of a brat and would never deliberately make plans to spend time with an old man (or so he says). Viktor was Yurio's coach now that he had retired and Yuuri was coaching Otabek Altin, something that he never had dreamt he would do. Since Yuuri's retirement, a year prior, he had been growing a little restless in Russia without nothing to do. Of course he still went to the rink to see his husband coaching or to skate himself, but it wasn't the same. Word got around (from Yurio actually) that Otabek was looking for a coach in Russia since he was moving there and Yuuri decided to extend his offer to the skater, never dreaming Otabek would actually say yes, since the japanese was sure that Otabek wouldn't want to have nothing to do with him. But the skater said yes with a glint in his eyes and that was that, Yuuri was suddenly a coach. He received a call from a sobbing Kenjirou Minami one day later screaming at him that he was supposed to be the one to be coached by him. Yuuri could do nothing but sigh and promise the boy that if he waited a year he would coach him too, if he didn't suck at it. The year was drawing to a close and Yuuri realized he was actually a very good coach. He even made Otabek start ballet again, after months of begging and pushing, so yeah Yuuri was happy coaching the serious looking Kazakhstan. 

When he told Viktor why Yurio had called, the man frowned and then pouted whining about how Yurio liked Yuuri more than his own coach. Yuuri just rolled his eyes at his husband's antics, endeared nonetheless by him. He gave Viktor a kiss in the forehead before leaving and begged him to do the laundry today instead of browsing Instagram all day. The gray haired russian gave his husband a little ashamed grin and promised he would. Yuuri closed the door knowing that a minute from now Viktor would forget his promise and post a selfie with Maccachin. For some reason Viktor was great at cleaning the house, washing dishes and buying groceries but he never did laundry unless Yuuri was there to watch his every move. Yuuri was starting to think Viktor might be scared of the washing machine. 

When the japanese skater entered the coffee shop in downtown St. Petersburg it wasn't hard spotting the russian blond sitting in a far corner and already nursing a cup of coffee. Yuuri waved at him and went to grab a cup of his own so he could sit with the younger man. Yurio had grown quite a bit in his puberty, surpassing Otabek and Yuuri in height but he was still not as tall as Viktor, which brought the gray haired skater a lot of joy. Yurio now had a sharper jawline and his hair was longer, reaching the top of his back. Right now it was made in a half and lazy bun but he still had strands of blond hair falling in his eyes. Yuuri grabbed tea instead of coffee and went over to him smiling at the always scowling child (yes, he was still a child and nothing would make Yuuri think otherwise, or so he thought). 

\- Hello, Yurio. - He said as he sat down in front of the boy in the booth.

\- Can you please not call me that? I'm not a child. - He scowled and took a gulp of his drink, but he didn't look Yuuri in the eyes, keeping his head down. Yuuri frowned. Something was wrong, Yurio never lost an opportunity to affront him.

\- Fine, how does Yura sounds then? - He teased.

Yurio shrugged. 

\- Ok, what's wrong with you, Yuri? - Yuuri asked and the boy in front of him gasped and looked up, straight into Yuuri's brown eyes. - You never loose an opportunity to be a brat with me, or anyone for that matter, so what's bothering you? - Yurio just drank a gulp of his hot beverage and Yuuri rolled his eyes. At least the boy didn't deviated his gaze. - I was surprised when you called me. Aren't you supposed to pretend to hate me or something?

Yurio shrugged again. 

\- I felt like calling. - He snapped. - You didn't need to come if it's such a nuisance for you. - He glared. Yuuri then realized that Yurio's voice was also lower than it used to be. Lower than his and Viktor's but Otabek's voice was still lower than his.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

\- I'll always come when you call, Yuri. - Yuuri watched as Yuri gave a little tentative smile but tried to hide it with his cup of coffee. - So what did you wanted to talk to me about?

Yurio blushed a little and looked down at the table.

\- Beka and I have been friends from a long time now. - He started and Yuuri nodded but frowned at the same time. - And he's great. - He looked up, like daring Yuuri to say otherwise. 

\- I know that. - Satisfied with Yuuri's answer, Yurio lowered his eyes again and fidgeted with his cup.

\- Since I completed 18 we felt a change in our friendship. He's 22 now so our difference in age isn't as critical now as it was when I was 15. - He said, making Yuuri raise an eyebrow. - Our age difference is one year less than yours and Viktor's, so... When I turned 18, we decided to see where our relationship could go and... It wasn't supposed to be serious at first but... We're dating. For a few months now. - Yurio raised his eyes and looked straight into Yuuri's face.

Yuuri wasn't as surprised as he could have been. Otabek talked about Yuri non-stop without even realizing it. He is a very closed off person so whenever he speaks Yuuri is always paying attention and most of the time he is saying something Yurio-related. Yuuri finds it extremely cute. 

The Japanese man smiled at the russian. 

\- I'm very happy for you and Otabek, Yurio. I hope this relationship grows strongly and I only wish for the both of you to be happy. I'm glad you decided to ask me to come here so you could share this with me. - He beamed at Yurio and drank a gulp of his drink.

The boy scratched his neck and blushed a little bit more. 

\- Yeah, it's not only that. - He grumbled and Yuuri raised a brow. - Telling you I'm dating Otabek is the easy part.

\- Oh? - Yuuri made a confused face, tipping his head sideways.

Yurio scrubbed at his own red face and looked down again, part of his blond hair obscuring his face. The boy mumbled something under his breath that Yuuri couldn't catch. 

\- What? - He asked while squinting at Yurio's weird behavior.

\- We cogitating having sex, okay?! - He snapped a bit loudly and then looked around frantically but nobody was paying attention to them.

Yuuri sputtered with his own saliva and he was sure he had blushed with the entirety of his body. 

\- WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS? - He gasped out, his voice croaking out.

\- I need someone experienced, ok? I'm not having this talk with you because I want to, but because I need to. - He brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

\- Ask a friend your age, your family, ask Viktor! - Yuuri hid his face behind his hands. - Not me, please.

\- I don't have any friends beside the gossiping skaters, I'm not asking my grandpa that and ew! No! Viktor is gross! I know you're married to him but I don't want to ever imagine him talking about sex with me.

\- He would probably teach you how to put a condom on with a cucumber while making salad puns. - Yuuri mumbled against his own hands. He couldn't look at Yurio's face right now, or maybe ever.

\- I would have nightmares for days. - Yurio mumbled.

Yuuri inhaled deeply and looked up. Yurio was as red and embarrassed as him, it seemed but he had that impetuous glint in his eyes that Yuuri knew it meant he wasn't going to back up from this even if it was awkward as hell. 

\- Do you really want me to give you the gay sex talk? - Yuuri drank the rest of his coffee, so he wouldn't use the liquid as a prop to run from this conversation.

\- No! - Yuri sound very alarmed, gesticulating with his hands. - I know how everything happens.

Yuuri exhaled relieved. 

\- Then what kind of talk do you want? - He asked while the boy in front of him blushed a little bit more. Yuuri didn't even thought it was possible.

\- Otabek had experiences before. - Yurio confided, while taking a sip of his coffee. - Which is understandable since he was 18 when he met me. I never... Did anything. Mainly because I didn't had the time and partly because everyone that I know who was interesting enough is older than me and I was a minor. - He coughed a little from embarrassment. - So yeah.

\- I totally understand. - Yuuri actually did understand it very well. Viktor was a playboy when he met him and Yuuri had no experience what's so ever. That could cause some confidence issues. - Viktor and I had the same problem.

\- Argh. I don't ever want to think about the two of you having sex. - He made a disgusted face that made Yuuri laugh despite his embarrassment.

\- Yeah, well if you'll be talking about this with me it might be a little inevitable since Viktor is my only reference in life. - He smiled fondly at Yurio, who only scowled deeper. - Well, first you guys should get tested just in case. And wear condoms.

\- Of course. - Yurio nodded. - What else?

Yuuri inhaled and exhaled deeply and let his head bang against the table. 

\- I can't believe I'm having this talk with you. - He mumbled. - You two should start slow. You shouldn't feel pressured to do anything you don't want to, so take time to discover what you like and don't like. Communicate. - He could feel Yurio's eyes burning at the back of his neck that he was sure it was blushing too.

\- We've tried some things. - He confessed.

\- Please don't tell me what they are, I don't wanna know. - Yuuri whined. - But good, you already have a foundation of what you might enjoy. Don't try anything crazy at first. Actually, in the early stages of our relationship Viktor and I tried bond- He was interrupted by Yurio that started screaming for him to stop.

\- I surely don't wanna know what the old man and the pig tried together. - He huffed. Yuuri looked up from the table to stare at Yurio's burning red face.

\- Sorry, I got carried away. - Yuuri grimaced. - What I meant to say was that before trying something different, even if it sounds exciting, needs some level of intimacy. Stick with what you know in the beginning than broad your horizons when the timing is right. - He scratched his neck, trying to think clearly. - Normal guys usually have lousy first times but we're figure skaters so we have crazy stamina and flexibility, use that on your favor. If you... - Yuuri groaned in embarrassment for the thousand time in the last minute. - Finish too quickly on the first time it's normal. Your stamina will make you ready to go in a few moments anyways. - He gave a loud inhale and stuttered for a few minutes before he was able to deliver the next advice. - If you are planning to bottom, please douche.

\- OH MY GOSH YUURI. - The boy covered his face with his hands.

\- Well, you told me to have the talk with you! - He said in a snappy tone. - If you're old enough to have sex you are old enough to talk about it without getting too embarrassed.

\- Oh, you're one to talk. - He dragged his hands away from his face and poked at Yuuri's red cheeks.

\- Well, but I'm trying to handle it ok? - He huffed, suddenly wishing he hadn't drank all of his coffee. - Anyways, even if I'm trying to be composed enough to discuss this, I can't bring myself to teach you how to douche, so watch a youtube video or something. But it's important to do it, it'll prevent a lot of embarrassment and accidents.

Yurio was now the one to bump his head against the table, hoping he was struck by lightning and dead by the end of this conversation. 

\- And in the topic, accidents do happen sometimes, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes a position won't work, someone will fall off the bed, one of you might not... Rise to the occasion. It's important to laugh it off and keep it light if something like this happens. Don't take yourselves so seriously.

Yurio laid his head sideways on the table and gave a slight amused grin. 

\- Accidents happen a lot with you and Viktor, huh?

Yuuri huffed but smiled nonetheless. 

\- We are clumsy sometimes, believe it or not. Especially when drunk. - Yuuri gave a light giggle, his cheeks flushing a bit. - I watched Viktor tumble to the ground one too many times because he forgot his pants were around his ankles.

Yurio laughed loudly at that, even if he was still flushed to know about this detail. 

\- I wish I could tease him about that but I don't even want him to know that I know.

\- Don't poke the lion, he'll make your life a living hell with innuendos, trust me. I know from experience.

Yurio shuddered.

\- I don't even want to know.

They both sighed and stayed comfortably in silence long enough so their cheeks returned to their normal colors. 

\- I'm nervous about it. - He confessed in a tiny voice that made Yuuri reach for him but stopped midway and retreated his hand.

\- It's normal to be nervous. I was too. - He sighed. - Still am, sometimes.

\- Really? But you're married!

\- I know, but intimacy is built everyday. Viktor always likes to surprise, but sometimes I get nervous around something he suggests even if I really want to do it. If you're nervous, talk to Otabek. He loves you and will understand.

\- He does? - He raised an eyebrow, looking for assurance. Yuuri could relate because even if he was happily married to Viktor, he sometimes had trouble believing that someone could love him that much.

\- The boy is crazy about you, Yurio. You both will be very happy together, I have no doubt of it. - He smiled at the boy in front of him. - I think I covered everything. Do you want to ask me something specifically? - Yuuri was praying that Yurio wouldn't but since he was already talking about this...

\- I can't think of anything right now. - The boy blushed.

\- You can ask me anything you want if you remember. I'll be here for you, Yurio. You can call me anytime. Day or night. And not just for a sex talk, ok? - He gave a slight fond smile, Yurio retributed the gesture.

\- Thank you, Yuuri. - He stared at the older man with seriousness. Yuuri realized suddenly that it was the first time Yurio called him by his name to his face.

\- Don't worry about it. - The japanese beamed at Yuri. - It was embarrassing for the both of us but we got through it together with maturity. Or we tried to. - Both of them giggled together for a little while and wind up in comfortable silence.

\- I'm still nervous, though. - He confessed in a tiny voice that didn't sound nothing like him.

Yuuri sighed and placed a comforting hand in Yurio's shoulder. 

\- It's normal to be nervous, but everything will be just fine. Soon enough you'll realize sex is just plain and normal, no matter how crazy it can get. It's part of intimacy with your significant other and it's made to build trust, if you're doing it with someone you love. If not, well, it's still pretty good.

\- I do love him. - He stated matter of fact but didn't brushed off Yuuri's hand.

\- I know. - Yuuri smiled.

\- It pains me to be nice to you, but you'll be a great father one day, Yuuri. - Yurio mumbled under his breath but he had a tiny grin on his lips. Yuuri's heart was so full of love he was sure he would cry. - It should be soon enough because you and Viktor are almost old enough to be grandparents by now. I already spotted a few gray hairs by your temples. - And just like that the spell was broken and Yuuri gasped, brushing his hands against his hair. Yurio gave a loud laugh at that and Yuuri pushed his shoulder, while whining “Yurio!” and stating he wasn't old. Viktor would have been proud, since he was usually the one saying that.

They stayed in enjoyable silence for a few moments and started talking about skating right away, all talk of sex being forgotten as well as the embarrassment. They soon were their bantering selves again, teasing each other (mainly Yurio) and discussing the competitive season or jumps. But Yuuri was glad they could add “the boy talk” to their conversations from now on, since Yurio was unable to not gush about Otabek's performance on the ice. 

 

All was well.


End file.
